Conventional Internet sources state that “Dependency Injection describes the situation where one object uses a second object to provide a particular capacity. For example, being passed a database connection as an argument to the constructor instead of creating one internally. The term “Dependency injection” is a misnomer, since it is nota dependency that is injected, rather it is a provider of some capability or resource that is injected.”
Validating software is a complex problem that grows exponentially as the complexity of the software grows. Even a small mistake in the software can cause a large financial cost. In order to cut down on these costs, software companies test each software component as they are developed or during interim stages of development.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.